Akatsuki Crack
by deidara132
Summary: Hidan, Deidara, And Tobi are fighting. Peins trying to work, and Konan isn't feeling good. But what if theres unexpected news? Sorry Im bad at summary's.


**I own nothing, not the characters, anime/manga NOTHING.****  
**

**Well this is just something I wrote one night, Its not the best thing ive ever writen but I hope you like it. :) PLease tell me what I could improve on and what you like. Don't worry I don't bite!**

"RUN RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN" Hidan screamed while he tryed to cut Tobi with his scythe.

"TOBI DOESN'T WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE" Tobi whinned hiding behind the couch.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, UN" Deidara yelled throwing a clay bird in there direction "KATSU"

*BOOM*

"Oh that is it blondie, i'm gonna KILL YOU" Hidan started towards Deidara. He instantly jumped backwards and set off another 3 birds.

"You'll never get me you albino freak, un"

Pein sat in his office listing to the yelling and screaming outside. "I'm surrounded by idoits" then there was a loud boom, and the base shook. "That is IT!" Slamming his hands on his desk he got up and went to the living room. Tobi was hiding under a desk, Deidara and Hidan were screaming at each other, and everyone had left the base. "STOP" with that Hidan and Deidara instantly stopped, their faces went completly white like they'd seen a ghost. "What are you two looking at?" They both pointed behind him, turning around he saw a very angry Konan. "Shit"

"I've been trying to sleep for two hours now. I have a ounding head acke, and stomake pains, AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN I WILL KILL YOU ALL. AM I CLEAR?" All 3 boys nodded theres heads in fear. " If I hear A PEEP out of any of you, I will make you lives hell" They waited until she was out of the room to breath again.

"Is she on her period or something, I mean for Jashins sake" Hidan said fixing his hair. Deidara and Pein were shaking there hands and heads violently. "Like she should really take that pole out of her ass or something, like sheesh. What are you guys doing?" Pein pointed behind Hidan. "Shes behind me isn't she?" Deidara nodded his head. "Oh fuck me"

Konan grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into the dark hallway. A door slammed and Hidans screams could be heard.

"She scares me, un" Deidara said shivering

"You and me both" Pein said staring into the hall

"Tobi thinks we should all help make Konan-chan happy" Tobi said jumping onto the couch.

"And how do we do that,un" Deidara said sitting down beside Tobi.

"Well if Konan-chan is stressed and has an upset tummy we should make Konan-chan tea and make her feel happy!" Tobi said

"I could make tea, un"

"And I could get hot packs, and give her a massage"

"Tobi will make her yummy food!"

"Well its set, lets go" Pein said. Deidara and Tobi shook there heads. The three ran off, Deidara and Tobi to the kitchen, and Pein to his room.

*An hour later*

"KONAN!" All three boys yelled. A slam of a door could be heard, and stomping. As soon as she got to the living room though her scowl turned into a smile. A table with a single candle stood in the middle of the room. Dedara and Tobi came in wearing butler suits carrying food. Pein was dressed all fansy. She walked over and Pein pulled out her chair. Sitting down, Deidara walked over,

"Tea miss?, un"

"Yes please"

"And sugar or milk, un"

"Two sugar please" Konan was truly inpressed. How did the boys pull this off? Just then Tobi walked over.

"Tobi has made nummy pasta and sauce, with chocolate cake" Tobi said putting it all on the table.

"Thank you, all of you. I'm sorry ive been so mean lately. But I have some really exciting news that ive been dieing to tell" Konan got up and looked at Pein. "Your gonna be a daddy."

Deidara and Tobi stood there stunned. Pein opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out. Finally he spoke "Im what?"

"Your gonna be a dad, im pregnant" Konan said walking closer to him.

"Im g-gonna be a d-dad?... im gonna be a dad. IM gonna be dad!" Pein pulled Konan into a kiss.

"Ewwwww" Deidara and Tobi said at the same time and ran away.

**Well, this is what I write when i'm bored with nothing to do on a sunday night. **

**Please tell me what you thought good/bad? **

**Don't worry I don't bite. :) Have a lovely day now !**


End file.
